oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Quests
untitled Should I add the require levels, thus making it easier and quicker to see which levels are needed for a specefic quest. :There's no 'set' guidelines, per say, for how pages should display information. Use your own discretion when formatting info. If you can make the page better feel free to implement it to the page. 19:18, September 4, 2014 (UTC) I think a great addition to the quests page (each individual quest) would be to add the quests that require this certain quest to begin. For example, on the page of the quest "Plague City", it would have "Biohazard" under the lists of the quests that have "Plague City" as a requirement. Legy 15:42, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :That's part of the "Required for completing" heading on some quest pages, though it needs to be added on some quest pages. 16:02, March 8, 2015 (UTC) I made a quest table that is sortable via the different attributes of quests. Name, Length, Difficulty, QP and membership requirements. Would this be something we should include on this Quests page? ShutUpAndContribute (talk) 11:18, December 27, 2015 (UTC) The table looks great except that when you sort the quests by name, the sorting includes the words, “A” and “The” if you could fix that, I think the table would be great.Slitharg (talk) 08:17, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Fair observation, as far as i'm aware there are two ways we can go about this. One being to sort the names via their name without words "A" and "The" but still display the name given in the quest list ingame.'' EG sort by "Tail of Two Cats, The" but display "The Tail of Two Cats". The alternative being changing the display name of the links and sorting by that. ''EG sort by "Tail of Two Cats, The" and display "''Tail of Two Cats, The"'' I'm more fond of the former, however I can see some confusion coming about from both methods as they wouldn't match the ingame names, either in sorting or display name. What's your opinion? ShutUpAndContribute (talk) 03:39, December 31, 2015 (UTC)''' :Personally I think that's not such a big issue to begin with, seeing as there's only two quests with such a title. Otherwise, it looks great. -- 03:45, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Should mention also the titles that start with "The". As far as I know there's no way to make "A" and "The" an exception when making the table. -- 04:33, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the feedback. I was going to sort by changing the data-sort-value to the modified name. '' data-sort-value="Digsite, The"|The Digsite ''That should create the desired behaviour. ShutUpAndContribute (talk) 09:32, December 31, 2015 (UTC) It used to list all the quests in alphabetical order and you could highlight the ones you completed or sort them according to different categories. About 10 days ago this was changed. Could you change it back, or implement this interactive list to the new quest list page? 07:47, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :: Quest list in order of release Do we have a list of the quests in chronological order of when they were released? PeterSR (talk) 20:18, February 8, 2017 (UTC)